Amber Foley
|last_appearance = |birthday = Born in the 1970s}} Amber Foley is a recurring character on 13 Reasons Why. She is the mother of Justin Foley and girlfriend of https://13reasonswhy.fandom.com/wiki/Seth_MasseySeth. She is portrayed by Jackie Geary. Amber's negligent parenting has a profound effect on Justin. Her boyfriend, Seth, regularly abuses Justin, both verbally and physically, prompting him to leave with Amber showing no immediate concern for her son's well-being or whereabouts. Early Life Amber raised her son Justin alone, and has been neglectful towards him. It is implied that she has had a lot of (abusive) boyfriends and has been a drug addict for most of her life. Throughout the Series |-|Season 1= Amber is first seen when Jessica went to her house to ask if Justin is there. Amber told her that she hasn't seen him for days and thought he was with her. Seth mentioned that Amber was worried sick. Justin and Seth later got into an argument, and Amber told them that they are acting like kids. Justin told her that either he goes or Seth goes. Amber didn't send Seth away but got him a beer instead, so Justin left the house. When Seth strangled Justin, Amber told him to stop because the neighbours would call the police. After he stopped, she walked out the room with him, leaving a crying Justin behind. |-|Season 2= In Season 2, Kevin Porter went to Amber's house because he's looking for Justin. Amber told him that Justin has run away and can take care of himself, and that he always has. Later, Justin came home, and Amber seemed happy that he's back. She told Justin that she missed him and noticed his wounds from injecting heroin. She told him that she never wanted this life for him and that he doesn't deserve it. Justin asked why she's still with Seth, to which Amber replied that Seth loves her. Justin suggested that they could get away together and find a new place, but Amber told him she can't and asked him to promise that he will stay this time because she needs him there. Not long after that, Amber caught Justin taking more of Seth's money. Justin told her that he's leaving and that she should too. Amber warned him that Seth will kill her when he finds out. Justin then left some money for her and told her that he won't if he can't find her. When Justin was in juvenile detention, Lainie Jensen and Dennis Vasquez searched for Amber for weeks because Justin had to be released into custody, but they couldn't find her. Personality Amber is a drug addict with a passive personality and is usually too scared of Seth to defend Justin. Physical Appearance Amber has long black / brown hair and green eyes. She is often seen in revealing clothes. Appearances Season 1 * * * Season 2 * * * Gallery |-|Season 1 Screencaps= S01E03-Tape-2-Side-A-001-Amber-Foley.png ; S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-026-Seth-Amber.png S01E11-Tape-6-Side-A-028-Amber-Foley.png ; S01E12-Tape-6-Side-B-081-Amber-Foley.png ; |-|Season 2 Screencaps= S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-095-Amber-Foley.png S02E05-The-Chalk-Machine-097-Seth-Kevin-Amber.png ; S02E08-The-Little-Girl-089-Amber-Foley.png ; S02E09-The-Missing-Page-032-Amber-Foley.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-033-Justin-Amber.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-035-Amber-Foley.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-061-Justin-Amber.png S02E09-The-Missing-Page-061-Amber-Foley.png References See also Category:Characters Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Season 2 Characters Category:Recurring Characters Category:Females Category:Parents